fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Disney's The Prydain Chronicles
Disney's The Prydain Chronicles aka The Black Cauldron. Is as the official film except based exactly on the books and is a series of five films. Cast *John Hurt as the Horned King. *Creeper. A goblin thing that works for the Horned King. Played by Bart Simpson. Because it's funny I assure you! *Taran. The hero and called pig boy by Creeper. *Hen-Wen. Taran's pet pig. Can find things like the black cauldron. *Eilonwy. A princess who helps Taran. She has a living light orb with her. For fun and silliness it is voiced by Navi from Zelda. *Dalban. Taran's only family and guardian. Taran helps on his farm before leaving to go on a quest. *The Gwythaints. A two headed dragon monster. The Horned king's pet. *Fflewddur Fflam. A cowardly bard Taran and Eilonwy rescue during their escape from the Horned King's castle. *Gurgi. A cute furry creature. Likes crunchings and munchings. (Food. Particularly apples) He is the same as in canon except he has a big round shiny wet black nose and often annoys Taran by sniffing him. *The three witches. Guardians of the black cauldron. They will only trade it for something valuable. Taran trades his new magic sword for it. However at first they're dangerous as they simply want to turn the gang into frogs and eat them! However the youngest and fattest witch is in love with Fflewddur and spares them. *The Horned King's men. Rogues and barbarians loyal to the Horned King. However he only gives them a home and employment while he awaits the Black cauldron so he can free his master Arawn and awaken the cauldron born. An undead army of skeletons! *The cauldron born. An army of the undead! *Arawn. The true antagonist of the series. After his first failed resurrection he comes back later in the series. *Doli. A dwarf. I never read the books so I have no idea of this character. *Fairies and Fairy king. They take Hen Wen in when Taran and Gurgi find their world so she'll be safe while they take the black cauldron to Mount Doom! (At least I think that's where they were trying to take it. Besides it's funny making that reference!) The fairies are ruled by a king. *Extras. There are Tick-Tock the crocodiles as the crocodiles in the castle moat. Taran and his friends have to cross a treacherous swamp at one point (In the video game anyway) that's cool! Plot There is a narration of an evil dark lord called Arawn who was imprisoned within the black cauldron. Then in a spooky castle the Horned King, a Horned lich talks openly to some skeletons that soon he will bring life to them as the cauldron born. ... Taran is on his uncle's farm playing with Hen Wen when he's supposed to be working. His uncle has a dire omen and asks Taran to bring Hen Wen inside to use her oracular powers. They see in a bucket of water thanks to Hen Wen's powers of a vision of a black cauldron and a skeleton guy Dalban referees to as the Horned King. Dalban tells Taran must take Hen Wen and flee as the Horned King is already actively hunting for them. Taran packs supplies including an apple and leaves with Hen Wen. ... Taran arrives in a forest only to be ambushed by Gurgi. A cute furry critter who annoys him and steals his apple to eat it. Gurgi asks of his quest but when he mentions the black cauldron he gets scared. They relax in the forest, and Taran uses the time to spar. However a two headed dragon thing steals Hen Wen and flies off to a castle with her. Taran decides to rescue her but Gurgi stops him warning that the castle is scary and evil. He won't go with Taran. Taran scolds Gurgi for his cowardness and goes off on his own. He sneaks into the castle. He makes his way to the rafters above a hall where rogues and barbarians are feasting and drinking. A goblin is drinking amongst them. Suddenly the Horned King arrives and celebrations stop. The Horned King asks for the Gwythaints to bring him what they've captured. Hen Wen! However Taran falls from his hiding place into the crowd. He is caught and brought before the Horned King. The Horned King demands he use Hen Wen to call up an image of where the black cauldron is. Taran refuses but complies after the Horned King threatens to have Hen Wen killed. Hen Wen calls up an image with her powers but Taran gets spooked by the Horned King's red eyes and splashes water on the Horned King which hurts him. Taran and Hen Wen escape with the Horned King's men and Creeper chasing them. Taran throws Hen Wen into the moat and watches her swim to safety and tries to join her but is caught by Creeper. "Gotcha! Pig boy!" said Creeper. Taran is imprisoned. ... However a princess called Eilonwy finds Taran and mounts an escape. Along the way they rescue a scared Bard called Fflewddur Fflam and find the king's sword. A powerful sword of immense power that frightens the Horned King's men. They escape despite Creeper trying to catch them and Fflewddur tearing his pants. ... Later Creeper has to tell the Horned King the bad news. "The prisoners. They've escaped..." "Why you little!" The Horned King strangles Creeper who makes Bart's choking sounds. ... Meanwhile Taran and his new friends get to know each other. Eilonwy has a living orb of light that can help find the black cauldron, that's why she was captured. Fflewddur can't remember why he was captured other than the Horned King didn't like his music apparently. Then Taran is reunited with Gurgi. However he is still mad at Gurgi for being a coward. However Eilonwy likes Gurgi because he's cute and gets angry at Taran for being mean to him. After a tiff, they split up and Taran follows Gurgi to a lake where the stones sink under his weight and activate a whirlpool to the world of fairies. The fairy king greets them and explains he has Hen Wen. Glad she's safe. Taran and Gurgi return to the surface and make up. The rest of the group arrive and make up. They continue their journey. ... They get to the treacherous swamps of Morva where three witches supposedly live. These witches can apparently help them find the cauldron so they will have to navigate the swamp to find them. Gurgi is scared of the swamp and thinks it smells bad. However they get in trouble when Gurgi wanders into quicksand! They all fall into the muck trying to get him out. Luckily they do since it's a kid's film, but the scene is still tense. They eventually arrive at the home of the three witches. However they seem dangerous as they simply want to turn their visitors into frogs and eat them! However the fat witch is in love with Fflewddur and demands her sisters spare him. With some encouragement from Taran she decides they must all be spared. The oldest sister asks them what they want. They want the black cauldron. She wants something worthy in return. Gurgi offers his apple core. The eldest sister doesn't want that but the ugly sister who wanted to eat them takes the core as a gift and eats it. Taran reluctantly offers his sword. The witches accept it and offer the cauldron in return. However some time later after leaving the witches to take the cauldron to be destroyed, Taran and his friends are ambushed by the Horned King's men and captured. "Found you! Pig boy!" said Creeper smirking. ... They are taken back to the Horned King's castle. He takes the cauldron and starts the ritual to create the cauldron born. Eerie green smoke comes out of the cauldron and they hear the booming voice of Arawn, the dark lord! Then the skeletons of the Horned King's once lost warriors come to life and kill his rogues and barbarians. He doesn't care as he never cared for their loyalty. He only cares for his undead army now. Even Creeper is frightened by how quickly the Horned King turns his back on his loyal warriors and watches them die horribly. Eilonwy explains to her friends that the only way to stop the cauldron born is for someone to sacrifice themselves and throw themselves in the cauldron. Taran is dismayed to find Gurgi is willing to be that sacrifice because he has nothing to live for and no friends to miss him. "But! I'm your friend!" Taran cries admitting he sort of liked the cute fuzzball despite his antics. Gurgi smiles sadly and throws himself in the cauldron. This undoes the cauldrons magic and kills the cauldron born. The Horned King is furious and takes his anger out on Creeper by strangling him again. He shouts at the cauldron born to get up but they're dead. Even Creeper can't wake them. Arawn gets angry and his power causes the black cauldron to glow red and a suction pulls in the Horned King. "No!" protests the Horned King. However he sees Taran and angrily assumes him responsible for his plot to raise an undead army to fail and grabs the boy intending to feed him to the angry cauldron. However in the scuffle Taran breaks free and the Horned King is dragged towards the cauldron and ripped apart. Eventually everything calms down and goes quiet. The only henchmen to survive were Creeper and the Gwythaints. Creeper is happy that the Horned King is dead and celebrates by wearing his horns on his head. With the crazy goblin distracted the heroes mournfully escape with the cauldron and Gurgi's lifeless body. ... They give the cauldron back but want something back, Gurgi's life. As Taran holds the lifeless Gurgi. The witches say this can't be done. Taran gets very angry and insults their powers as witches so the witches angrily banish the cauldron along with themselves. Taran sadly hugs Gurgi thinking he's still dead. However Gurgi springs to life and hugs Taran. They then all march off happily while this appears to just be an oracular vision told by Hen Wen to Dalban. The end! Meanwhile Creeper rides the Gwythaints while laughing and wearing the Horned King's horns on his head celebrating. Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies Category:BlueKraid